A Mission with a Difference
by Centroides
Summary: This mission was like one in the past. Would this one end like it had? Garrison's career was in the balance.
1. Chapter 1

A Mission with a Difference

Chapter 1

The briefing was being led by Major Johns, not Garrison's favorite person, but like a good soldier he kept it to himself. As a child he had lashed out in anger at a neighbour child who was bothering him, punching him in the stomach. Seeing the effect, he had sworn he would never react like that again. He never turned his back on a fight but he never instigated one either. He also never let anyone force him into a fight. Any reaction to the look on the Major's face or the tone of his voice would go badly for him and ultimately his men. He had long ago figured that was the reason for the animosity. His men were convicted criminals but as a team they had pulled off some of the trickiest missions they had been given. Ultimately whatever the reason, it did not matter, whether it was something he had done or who he was associated with he would keep his mouth shut and his eyes and ears open.

Did he just see something in John's eyes; was it pleasure? The ranking officer looked away before Garrison could be sure. This was dangerous. The Major had tried to disband his team but had been foiled by General Freemont. Was this mission set up to fail so he could try again? Garrison was going to have to be careful.

"This here," and he pushed a photograph across the table, "is Percival Franklin Hodgkins. He's a photographer and an artist. It will be your job to escort him from Caen to these places." He pushed a typed piece of paper across to land next to the photograph, "where he will take pictures and make sketches. Not only will you have to get him in and back out but safeguard his equipment and drawings. Orders come from high up so if you fail you can kiss your promotion a permanent good bye. Understood? Somebody likes the guy and they want him back in one piece and breathing. Questions?"

How are we going in? Is it just the two of us or do I take the team?"

"Think you'll need them?" asked Johns sarcastically. "Maybe you better take them. That way you can keep an eye on them so they don't get into any more trouble."

"Yes sir." As angry as he felt inside and as much as he would like to wipe that look off his face, Garrison kept his own face and body neutral. He knew that not reacting to a slight or an insult sometimes worked much better than a reaction. There was also the fact that he was right. His men did blow off steam in a more serious manner that the average soldier.

"You and your men will be delivered via MTB and will meet up with him in Caen."

Garrison's first stop was at the Weather Office where he got his first piece of good news. Skies were clear to partly clouds. There were no violent thunderstorms or high winds in the forecast. This meant smoother sailing over the channel but better visibility for the enemy.

Hours later Garrison and his men sat waiting in the Mess. Their ride had arrived at the dock and was being refueled and restocked. The three sailors who sat at the other end of the room were probably from her crew or were replacements.

Having purposely selected a secluded table Garrison proceeded to brief his men. When he was finished he asked if there were any questions.

"So now we're an escort service," grouched Casino not bothering to lift his head from where it was propped up by his fist and arm. He was clearly unimpressed with their latest mission. The statement hung there for a moment until he saw motion beside him. Goniff was wiggling he eyebrows up and down.

Seeing as he had the safecracker's attention he said, "Escort," suggestively.

"You know what I mean," Casino growled, trying and failing to keep the grin off his face.

"You know it might be really Percivella and she's…"The Brit moved his hands in the universal gesture all men knew and understood.

"I hate to dampen your spirits but that picture was not of a woman," said Actor. "We did escort Johnathan Brown in to see that new Jet Engine."

"Yeah and look where that got'im. Bet who ever sent him in wasn't too pleased by that."

"And Shaffer," added Chief.

"Yeah, him too. Going with us isn't good for your health."

"Besides, Warden," said Goniff, turning to their leader, "You got one a those little cameras. You could take pictures."

"It is not the same. The miniature cameras that Garrison uses has a very short focal length. A professional photographer would have a camera with a special lens…" Seeing as he was losing his audience he said, "The Warden's camera is for close-ups. Mr. Hodgkin's camera is for distance shots."

"And you know this because … Never mind. You used a camera in one of your cons."

"Beautiful ladies are flattered when you ask them if you can immortalize them," said Actor with warmth and a faraway smile.

"How long did it take them to find out there was no film in your camera?" asked Casino dulling the shine on the tall man's face.

A private appeared at their table before the scene got ugly and they headed for the dock.

The crossing was one of their better ones; smooth sailing with no interruptions. In the outer harbour they were met by a troop carrier and taken to the Command Centre where they met the Colonel and Mr. Hodgkins.

Percival Franklin Hodgkins was an American civilian in his late forties or early fifties, appeared to be reasonably fit, with thinning grey hair, twinkling hazel eyes and a generous smile. As he was introduced he smiled and shook hands with each man, repeating their names to press them into his memory. This was not a 'let's get this over with' necessary ritual. Percival put a real effort into greeting each man.

The men, in turn, were cool, reserved, but that went unnoticed by the civilian. Goniff gave him a half smile and Chief tried to back away but Percival made a point of shaking his hand too. Like a politician, thought Garrison. He was an artist who had to be used to greeting potential clients and patrons. Maybe that was all it was.

Percival led them to the tent they were to share for the night and each man selected a cot. Goniff, never content to let silence go undisturbed asked, "So what have you seen so far?"

"I spent several days at Fort Brag, watching the training and then accompanied the troops to England. More training and then over here. No live action yet. I have been told you will be taking me the rest of the way?"

After telling his men to stay put Garrison headed back to the command centre to find out just how they were to cross their lines.

"So how long have you men been together?" asked Hodgkins.

Before Goniff could answer Actor spoke up. "I am afraid that is classified."

"Oh, sorry about that. I was just trying to get to know you. I prefer to know a bit about the people I'm working with. I had a very pleasant guide when I was in Spain right after the Spanish Civil War. We got along very well. I was hoping we could be friends as well."

Unknown to the cons, Percival was almost as good as Actor at finding out information but he did it through the large network of friends he had cultivated over the years. When he had received the commission to document the war in France he expected to be accompanied by a regular commando unit so he started asking. That was an old habit. Before he accepted a commission he found out what he could about the person, their likes and dislikes. This latest project could be lucrative but it also put his life on the line. He wanted to know who he was trusting with his life to.

It took some doing and many phone calls before he got through to a Colonel Grayson. Once he was satisfied as to whom he was talking to he gave a short overview of the team. The Lieutenant's record was encouraging, excelling at West Point and then a posting in North Africa. Following an injury he was recruited by OSS for his linguistic skills.

It was when he learned the rest of the team consisted of convicted criminal the he became concerned. Using criminals behind enemy lines was a risky venture. Men on the other side of the law were not known for their loyalty or for obeying orders. Colonel Grayson told him their record was good so he had agreed to go. Still, he would be careful.

After stowing their gear the men stood and headed for the doorway.

"I thought the Lieutenant said to stay put?" One of the men, Casino, interesting name, gave him a 'stay out of it' look. The tall one, Actor, added almost politely, "He meant the camp."

"Oh, Okay."

The Lieutenant returned looking displeased at their absence but not entirely surprised either. "The Mess opens in half an hour. We'll meet you there," was all he said before he turned and left.

Percy finished packing up his camera, stowed it in the footlocker and followed the Officer out into the camp.


	2. Chapter 2

A Mission with a Difference

Chapter 2

They had made it through the lines with little trouble. The artillery peppered the enemy to the east then swung south as the team slipped through. They were now about three miles from their first target. In preparation for the next push a bridge over the Dives River was to be bombed to prevent reinforcements from arriving. Someone had decided that Mr. Hodgkins should get before, during and after photographs of the bridge. Being close enough to take pictures during the explosions was making Garrison nervous. Bombing was not an exact science. Bombs went wide. Looking at the flat terrain, he saw nowhere to take cover and no high ground for an aerial view. They could end up being collateral damage.

The men waited until after breakfast before Garrison, Actor and Hodgkins approached the bridge. Dressed as tourists Garrison and Actor convinced the German soldiers guarding the west side to allow them to take pictures of the brave soldiers helping to win the war for Hitler. Niklas, the more outspoken of the two, wanted to get permission from his Commanding Officer but Garrison told him that the CO would insist on being the hero in the pictures. Besides, what would it hurt? Maybe they could send a picture to his girl. Hodgkins got the shots he needed.

Back at their camp Casino had watched the trio through the binoculars. When 'the tourists' returned in their borrowed car he questioned the wisdom of sending a bomber to take out the dinky little bridge. Garrison told him the alternative was to plant the explosives themselves. "You want the job?"

"Probably do it better," he said under his breath but that was all. They had not brought explosives with them and they had no way to cancel the run. Let the flyboy take it.

At dusk they began their preparations. Goniff and Casino gathered up the wood they had collected earlier. Dressed in black Garrison and his scout set off toward the bridge while the others waited with the car. The two men approached the river's edge and followed it to the bridge. Chief slipped into the water and made his way under the structure to the other side and up the bank. They only had a short wait for Actor to arrive in the car attracting the guard's attention. Thus diverted the two men slipped in behind. The bridge was now unguarded. The two men hopped on the running boards and Actor drove the car over the ill-fated bridge stopping long enough to disgorge all his passengers and the wood from the trunk then pulled it far enough down the road to hopefully be out of range of the bombs. The wood was arranged for a quick start and a can of petrol sat nearby.

Checking his watch Garrison approached his Guardian. "It's time," he said quietly.

"Not here." He saw the questioning look so he tipped his head sharply in the newcomer's direction. Hodgkins was standing about ten feet away watching. Garrison understood and moved off. "You don't trust him?"

"No."

"Anything specific?"

"No."

Garrison understood. Guardians had a right to fear strangers.

Every fifteen minutes his Guardian, with his assistance, did a deep listen. Finally he heard the sound he was waiting for; the plane was on its way. He tried looking but it was too dark. He followed its progress and then pulled back. It was time. The fire was lit, the accelerant was added. The flair up would guide the plane in. They ran. Their photographer had been taking shots of the fire starting but when he saw them run he followed. Garrison had explained about the accuracy issue.

The first bomb hit the water indicating the plane was on track but would the second one hit the bridge? The second explosion blew rocks and dirt high into the air. Success! Except what goes up then comes down. The cons had taken Garrison's advice and had kept running. Hodgkins had stopped at his predetermined spot and had started shooting.

When the air began to clear Garrison looked up from the ditch he had taken refuge in and checked where the bridge had been. It was gone. Next he ran to where their photographer had been. He was down.

The fire was dying, not giving off much light so it was hard to see. Casino came running with the flashlight. They rolled him over. A quick check for a pulse and he said, "Hodgkins, wake up, we've got to go."

Slowly the prone man began to move. "What happened? Oh my head."

"He must have been hit with some of the debris," said Actor. They hauled him to his feet before hustling him away to where Actor had left the car.

That was where Casino noticed the wet mark on the crotch of the man's pants. "Not too brave for a war artist are you?" he said snidely.

"I don't remember you being so brave the first time you came under fire," pointed out Garrison giving the safecracker 'the look'. He was referring to their first mission where they parachuted behind their lines and were met by a patrol intent on killing them, but Casino's mind went farther back to his first heist. It was supposed to be an easy one. That was the only reason they took the novice with them. There was supposed to be just one guard who had a habit of sleeping on the job. Instead he must have called in sick or got fired because the new guy was there, alert and quick on the trigger. They dove for cover and returned fire. When he was younger and helping the family running booze he had fired a scatter gun in the Fed's direction but face on, one on one was different. He had never killed anyone; his weapon remained silent. When the shooting stopped one of the gang had been hit by a ricochet that grazed his leg. He would be alright. The guard was dead. The novice safe cracker had not pissed his pants but he had acted no braver than the artist had. He had no right to criticize.

The Boss had commented on his still loaded gun and the others had laughed but he knew he had failed in their eyes. Instead of kicking him out they had hung a nickname on him; 'No shot'. It took a long time to live that down.

Their next destination was Voves a distance of over a hundred miles. They still had the car but fuel was going to be a problem. Their fears were confirmed when just before dawn the engine chugged and died. They had taken turns driving and sleeping but even so they were not eager to set out on foot. They prepared a quick breakfast and were just finishing up when a small cluster of refugees came into sight. Hide in plain sight.

"So, what's in Voves again," asked Goniff quietly. Garrison had dropped back to see how Hodgkins was doing. He had slept most of the way in the car but the bump on his head was cause for concern. Actor said there was no sign of a concussion but still he worried.

"There is a prison camp there. I want pictures of the conditions," answered the photographer.

"A prison camp, like that one we got …," with an apologetic smile to the other man he continued. "You know who from?"

"It's not for POW's. It's for undesirables like Jews and Gypsies." Garrison had wondered the same thing when he was told about the camp.

"Ah, Warden." Goniff sounded worried. "Do you think we should be travelling with this bunch? We might be taken for Gypsies and end up on the wrong side of the wire."

"I think we'll be all right for a while. There's lots of displaced people trying to escape the war."

"Aren't Gypsies darker too? What about Chiefy? Won't they think 'e's one?"

"He's not that dark."

"If you say so," clearly not satisfied but willing to let it drop for now.

The men took on some of the travellers' packs in exchange for periodic rides on the laden wagons and carts. Fortunately there were no check points but when the band turned south they said their good byes.

At dusk they bedded down in a cow barn. The presence of the animals provided some warmth and the hay was relatively fresh. No one commented on the smell. When Chief went out to start a fire to warm their rations Hodgkins followed and attempted to engage him in conversation.

"You've obviously done this, starting a fire, before" There was no response so he asked, "Were you a Boy Scout? I remember I had to start a fire to get my campfire badge." A shake of his head was all he got. His eyes never left what he was doing.

Undeterred he tried again. "I notice you don't talk much to the others. Do you get along with them okay?" Again there was no answer as he leaned down close to the ground and blew on the small flame. The coals glowed then burst into flame as he sat up.

"'Ey Chiefy, you want us to get more wood?" Without waiting for an answer he said, "Percy, give us an 'and will you?" He waited just long enough to see the man stand before he added, "Don't mind 'im, 'e doesn't talk much."

"Thanks for telling me. I thought I might have offended him somehow or other. Doesn't he talk to anyone?

"'E talks when 'e 'as something to say but that's all right with us." They had arrived at a corps of trees but there was not a lot of deadfall so they kept moving. "One good thing about 'im," said Goniff with a smile, "You know for sure that if you tell 'im a secret that 'e won't tell anyone."

Percy smiled in return. "Good to know," he said as he pulled a large branch from under the fallen leaves. "I know some people don't trust people who don't talk much. I prefer to be able to talk to people, not that I don't trust him. I just would like to get to know him."

When they returned to the cow barn Chief was gone but Casino was tending the ration cans that he had placed around the small fire. A hot meal was going to be appreciated by all.

The next morning Garrison woke them to a quick meal of cold rations and they were off again. This time they were fortunate enough to be overtaken by a farmer and his horse drawn wagon. He was returning to his farm near their destination and was glad of the company. He even offered to let them stay in his old barn. Without his three sons to help keep the place going he had sold off his stock rather than fix the barn. He wasn't sure how he was going to survive if the war went on too long. Rather than end on a sad note he said, "Dieu pourvoira." God will provide.

They took him up on his offer. The barn was old and they could see where the roof leaked in a few spots but it was out of the weather.

"You heard," said Garrison. He had seen Chief sitting on the fence rail and knew something was bothering him. All he could think of was Goniff's remark about gypsies.

"Yeah."

"You don't have to go."

"You go, I go."

"Unless I say otherwise," he said with a smile. "Remember, there's a reward on your head."

"That supposed to make me feel better?" he asked sadly turning to look at his leader.

"It means you are very desirable," was the reply, "especially to us." It was hard to tell but he thought his Guardian was less worried. They sat silently for a time. It was peaceful here. Too bad it wouldn't last.

There was no hay in the barn but there were a few old horse blankets folded up in the corner. No one asked what had happened to the rest of the horses. The wagon was heavy enough to be pulled by a team but there was only one horse now.

Goniff took a pair of the blankets and some rope and tried to make a hammock but when he tried to climb in he found the smell was over powering. Sweaty horse was not to his liking. He took it down and walked away muttering about how the animals could stand the smell. Chief waited until he was gone before taking the blankets for himself. He had slept on worse.

Just before dawn Hodgkins packed up his equipment and he and Garrison headed for the camp.

"Why'd they go today, it's raining?" Goniff was sore from sleeping on the hard floor and he was now bored.

"Look outside. What do you see? It is dreary … depressing, sad and lonely."

"Yeah," he agreed. "So why would they want to be out in that." He looked around the barn. "Not that it's any better in 'ere. At least it's dry." A large drip plopped into the puddle three feet from his foot.

"Lighting has a great effect on the mood of a situation. Depressing scenes are enhanced by gloomy lighting. The full impact of pain and misery are muted by bright light like sunlight which we associate with happiness," explained Actor the art connoisseur.

Goniff thought that over before saying, "So this is the perfect weather for this."

"Yes." The room fell silent as each man tried to find something to pass the time. The others were not expected back until much later.

Chief came down from the loft and Actor took over. Not content to sit idly he moved over to the sliding barn door, opened it enough to see out and stood watching. After a few minutes he turned and said, "Hey Casino. "You ever heard of this guy?"

"What a you mean? How would I've heard of 'im?"

"Just wonderin'." He was about to turn back to the door when Casino continued.

"You mean as an artist? No. Actor might of. He probably went to art galleries and openings, all that pretentious shit. Wouldn't be caught dead in one of those places." He chuckled. "Goniff might. See what he might pick up." Chief gave him an answering chuckle.

"You look in his sketch book? He's got more than one there," suggested the safecracker. If you're worried maybe you should. See if he's any good."

There was a long silence as Casino turned his thoughts to Chief's suspicions. "You think he might be lying about who he is, about being an artist?" He knew Chief did not trust many people but then he had good reason.

"I don't know." The soft words hung in the silence and gloom.

"You're thinking he might be from …"

"He's awful friendly. I thought artists were…"

"Temperamental? Casino went on to explain. "Not all. My Grandmother used to paint. She was good too and she wasn't temperamental unless you talked back to her. Then…"

"She slapped you around," suggested Chief with a grin.

"You got it babe."

Chief took another look outside before sliding the door shut and heading for the pile of equipment. He was going to take Casino's advice and check the man's work, if there was any.

Casino thought about their guest. He was game; he had to give him that. He hadn't balked at anything even sleeping in these primitive conditions. And cheerful too, too damned cheerful. After a while that got on his nerves, and Goniff's too. He saw the look he gave him this morning. The Limey was usually cheerful too but he had his limits.

After his initial reaction to being that close to the bombing, he had toughened up. Even the near miss with the German patrol in Lisieux had not upset him. His only comment after they escaped was that he wished he had his camera set up. The expressions on the soldiers' faces would have made incredible portraits. The looks of anger, fear, resignation…

It was much later that the two men returned, cold, wet and tired. Chief headed for the door but Garrison stopped him. "We'll eat them cold," referring to their rations but the Indian had that covered. Casino opened the window on the far wall and Chief opened the door. Pulling the makings of a fire together he lit a small fire and warmed the cans. He knew what it was like to eat cold food when you were cold.

"Did you get what you wanted?" asked Actor.

"Yes. I got some good shots. I just wish I had a darkroom so I could develop them, see what I got." Turning to his dinner companion he asked how far to their next stop.

"Pithiviers. It's about 33 miles east south east."

"Thirty three miles. Any chance of finding another vehicle? Not that I'm complaining," he added with a smile. "What you have been getting for me has been good."

"I don't think there's many places along the way where we might find one. We'll have to see what we can get." They sat in silence and ate their rations.

The rain had stopped and the sky cleared at the horizon allowing the last of the sunshine to light up the yard. They all went outside to enjoy the last of the good weather. Casino was sitting cleaning his weapon when Hodgkins wandered over and sat down on a section of tree trunk that sat nearby. The number of slices in the top told Casino that it had been used for either chopping wood or beheading chickens. He said nothing.

"Do you have to use that a lot?"

"No, but I like to be prepared." He continued cleaning.

"You guys work well together. You all start at the same time?"

Casino knew what he was getting at and that was not something he wanted to talk about or even think about so he just nodded. Wheeler had died on their first mission.

"Any of you know each other before?"

"Nope." He slipped the colt into the shoulder holster then pulled it out making sure nothing impeded the motion.

"What'd you do before the war?" Percival knew but wanted to see how he would respond. Maybe he could get him to talk about himself and the others.

Casino was not ashamed of his record. He was the best there was at something that just happened to be illegal. "Three of ten for Armed Robbery."

"Armed … You were convicted of Armed Robbery. I see." If Casino was going for shock, he failed. The guy took it in stride.

"I assume the others, … the Lieutenant knows about that?"

"That's right, babe. Except for the Lieutenant, we're all convicts." Casino waited for a response but didn't get what he expected.

"Convicts working behind enemy lines. Quite the concept." Looking around he asked, "All Armed Robbery?"

"Nope. Theft, possession of Stolen Goods and Murder."

"Murder?" and he searched the yard. "Who?"

Casino's protective streak took over. "Does it matter?"

"Do you trust him? You know to …"

"Not kill us? He had his reasons. He's like anyone else. Just don't push him too far but yeah I trust him."

"Well then it doesn't matter. If you trust him then I'll trust him too."

The next morning they set off again. The good weather held; something they were grateful for when by late afternoon there was no sign of a place to stay other than a small woodlot.

"'Ey Chiefy? Any chance of getting something fresh for supper?"

"Tired of the canned stuff?" asked Casino as he tossed him a can of something. He caught it and tossed it back.

"So what a ya think?" he asked anxiously eyeing the Indian.

Chief held out his hand and Goniff handed over his weapon.

At Percival's questioning look Goniff explained. "'E uses me gun,"

"Weapon," interjected Casino.

"And he gets us supper," he finished with a smile.

"Oh?" Percy turned to watch the retreating back. "And why your gun?" he turned back. "Doesn't he have one?"

"'E does but when 'e uses mine 'e gets to watch me clean it."

"He doesn't like cleaning his own gun?"

"He'd rather clean his knife and besides Goniff doesn't clean his gun as well as he should," put in Casino. "This way he has to."

"I see. So who cleans and cooks?"

"'E does."

"Handy fellow to have around when you're hungry."

"Other times too."

By the time he returned Goniff had a fire going. "So what'd … You didn't get nothing? No rabbit, not even a snake or a lizard?"

"Saw a dog," offered the Indian.

"You didn't …" started Goniff, his face curled up in disgust.

"Casino, go relieve Actor." It wasn't time for a shift change but Garrison obviously wanted to talk to him.

Supper was warmed rations again. After they had cleaned up Percy sat on a fallen tree and began sketching from memory. There was so much he has seen on this trip that he wanted to put down on paper while he could.

After a few minutes Actor came over and sat on the same log beside the artist and lit a cigarette. "Have you ever had a show in the San Francisco area?" he asked as he shook out the match and then buried it

"No. Most of my work is in galleries in New York City. I have a few pieces in Washington. I did have a show in Detroit last year.

"Is that where you were living before the war?" he asked pausing briefly to look at his companion. "I can tell from your accent that you were not born there," he added with a smile.

"For a time, yes."

Going back to his sketch he said, "Maybe after the war you could come to one of my openings. All this material I'm gathering will make quite a show. I also have a deal with a publisher for a book of photographs and sketches. I could send you a signed copy."

With a surreptitious glance at the pad he said, "I would like that very much. Thank you."

"Maybe you could get the others to come as well." Then he turned to watch his reaction as he asked, "Do you think you will stay in touch?"

"I try not to think that far ahead. The business we are in …"

"Right," and he looked around. Garrison was talking to Chief and Goniff was watching them. Though the woodlot was small he could not make out what was being said. "Would you want too, stay in touch?" he asked. "I see you are different from them. You've got class, yet you seem to get along with them."

"It is true that we move in different circles but I have come to know and respect them and their abilities. It is our diversity that gives us the flexibility we require to get the job done."

Putting down his charcoal he looked to where the Englishman was sitting near Chief. Garrison had moved off. "I can see it wouldn't be too hard to get to know Goniff, he is so open and likeable but Casino's a little harder and Chief… He's so quiet it's hard to tell what he's thinking or even get him to talk."

"It is true that he is quiet, that is his nature but once he gets comfortable with you he does open up. He is a remarkable young man."

The following afternoon saw them close to their destination so they set up camp. The sun was still shining so Percy took out his sketch pad and sat. Goniff, lonely for conversation, came over, approaching from behind so he could see what was on the pad.

"That's pretty good," he said. "You always been able to draw like that?"

"I used to love to draw when I was a child. My Mother was an artist and she encouraged me, even paid for lessons after school."

"You do portraits too?"

"Yes. Would you like me to do a quick sketch of you?"

"If you wouldn't mind. Me Mum would love to 'ave one."

Percy flipped the page and told the Englishman to sit on the end of the log. Turning to face him Percy began to sketch. "It's really great the way you get along with everyone," he said without lifting his eyes.

"That's just the way I am."

"Even with Actor. The two of you seem worlds apart."

"Oh he's not so bad."

"I see you and Casino get along, how about Chief? He's so quiet, keeps to himself. He must be hard to get to know."

Chiefy? You just gotta let 'im come to you. 'E doesn't talk much but if you're in trouble 'e's right there." After a pause he asked, "You gonna draw them too?"

Once Percy stopped looking Goniff came around to see the result. "'Ey, that pretty good. You caught me boyish good looks." He studied the drawing some more before asking, "Can you keep it for me. I want to send it to me Mum. And could you sign it too?" As he started to move off he turned and asked, "Do you want me to send the others out so you ca draw them too?"

"Maybe later. I want to finish what I was doing."

"Oh, right. Thanks."

Farther away Casino was watching. "Limey's over pestering Percy again. Hey, did you get a chance to look at his sketches?"

"Yeah."

"And?"

There's lots of stuff we seen but there's two unfinished that look like me. Why would he be drawin' me," he asked suspiciously.

"You talk to the Warden?"

"Not yet. Gonna." He headed over to where he had seen their leader.

Minutes later he found him. "This guy's supposed to be an artist, has shows in New York city and stuff. You ever heard of 'im?" he asked as he came to stand at Garrison's shoulder.

"No, but then I don't get to New York that often." Something about his tone told him he was worried. No, it wasn't worry. He had something on his mind. He turned to watch his face as he spoke, "What makes you ask?"

"I don't know, just … I don' know." His concern and doubt was clear on his face.

"He say or do anything to make you suspicious?"

"No."

"Just a feeling?"

"Yeah. I looked at his sketch book and there was two drawin's of me, pretty sure they're me. They ain't done but … Why would he be drawin' me?" He almost sounded scared.

"Did you ask him?"

"No." His answer was too fast and too vehement. That was never going to happen.

"Want me to ask?"

Again the abrupt, "No."

"I'll let the others know to keep an eye on him."

"Thanks."

Personally Garrison did not get a bad feeling from the man. He was warm and friendly, easy going but this was the second time Chief had expressed his suspicions. He was naturally suspicious and for good reason but was he justified this time? They were all protective of the young man so he knew they would all keep an eye on their guest.

Early morning, after cold rations the two men set off for the Pithiviers' camp. Along the way Hodgkins started talking.

"All this travelling has given me a chance to talk to your men. They are a diverse group. Which one is your favorite?"

The Officer thought as he walked then shook his head. "I don't have one. As you say they're very different and they each have their strong suits and weaknesses." He thought about Actor. If he had to go face-to-face with the enemy he wanted the tall Italian by his side. He rarely had to explain the plan; it was as if they though alike. The conman could see the flaws and make suggestions as they worked out the details. He was also good at improvising on the fly. They worked well together.

Casino was abrupt and readily expressed himself but once the plan was set into motion he did as he had to, whether it was dress as a woman of wear a nun's habit. He might complain but he did it. He was also not afraid of a fight whether it was fists or bullets.

Goniff was like the conman, he looked so innocent. Because of this he could easily vanish in a crowd. He was so accomplished at lifting things that his marks rarely knew until later. He had been instrumental many times in their successes.

That left Chief. It was possible to complete their missions without a Guardian, all the other teams he knew of did it but having someone with his abilities was a definite bonus for them.

No, his men were individuals with special talents that combined made a great team. All he had to do was to keep them from killing each other and stealing from their own. He did not have a favorite. Having a favorite was not a smart thing to do. A good leader treated them all the same to prevent dissention.

"Do you think you'll stay in touch after the war?"

"That's not something you think about. Anyone of us could be killed tomorrow."

"Just to make conversation, let's say the war ended right now. Who would you stay in touch with?"

The road they were on was not well travelled but in the distance he heard a heavy truck. Knowing that men and supplies would have to be brought into the camp he urged Hodgkins off the road and into the bushes. While they waited he thought over Percy's question. Actor moved in different circles than he did. Actor was also a conman. Could he go straight? Casino also moved … they all did, even Chief. Goniff and Casino seemed to enjoy their down time together, although that often involved the police in the end. Actor seemed to enjoy showing Chief the better things in life. Maybe they would stay in touch for a time. He would like to stay in touch with each of them so he could help them go straight.

After the troop carrier passed they walked for a few minutes before a farm wagon drew up. They rode the rest of the way.

Meanwhile the four cons were glad of a break but they were bored. They were also hungry so they headed into town. Goniff liberated a wallet which unfortunately did not contain any money. Next they tried a grocery store. Actor diverted the shop keeper as Goniff and Casino stocked up. Outside, they divied up the take. Actor complained at the lack of meat. Casino said there was none but why hadn't Chief picked a fresher loaf of bread. On it went until Goniff noticed a woman watching them. They quickly left. They had almost blown their cover squabbling over food. By the time they got back to their base the evidence was gone.

When the two men returned by late afternoon the cons could see the disappointment on Garrison's face. Hodgkins was trying to make the best of it but they could see it on his face too.

"What happened?" asked Actor.

"We couldn't get close enough."

"Did you get anything?"

"Yes. I got some shots of the layout and did some sketches." They heard the but… and knew something was going to happen. They looked to Garrison expecting him to suggest a con but he surprised them.

"There's another camp in Beaune la Rolande."

"How far's that?" asked Casino. He was getting tired of all the travelling.

"It's only ten or twelve miles."

"When do we leave?"

Get something to eat," he checked his watch, "We leave in half an hour."

"Is this the same type of camp?" asked the photographer.

"Supposed to be a POW camp. That's all I know."

"Will we be able to get closer?"

"Actor?" When the conman joined them Garrison laid out the plan. They would get uniforms and they would con their way into the camp. Hodgkins would remain mute as a Serbian photographer.

"What if someone there speaks Serbian?" asked the future Serbian.

"You leave that to me," said the conman.

By hitching rides they were able to reach their destination before dark. Chief found them a deserted farmhouse that still contained most of its furniture. While Chief went hunting, Casino, Goniff and Actor went into town to get uniforms and a vehicle. They felt that with a Prison so close they should be able to get what they needed. By the time they returned Chief had started a fire in the living room fireplace and in the kitchen stove. Two rabbits were soon simmering in a pot. As Chief handled the cooking the others sorted out their haul and their sleeping arrangements. There were only two bedrooms but there was a double bed and trundle and a child's bed. Chief had claimed the sofa in the living room. It was the only place where the occupant did not have to share.

Garrison's turn was coming up to take the watch so he rolled out of bed, gathered up his jacket and flashlight and checked his weapon. Chief had checked and found the attic, thought small and cramped, offered a view of the front and rear. Percival must have felt Garrison get up. He got out of bed and put his jacket on too before following the Officer out into the living room. The coals in the fireplace had been banked leaving the room in almost total darkness other than a splash of moonlight coming through the window. A dark shape emerged from the stairs and moved into the room. Craig turned, met the eyes of the man who stepped out of the shadows and saw what he needed to see. All was quiet.

"You eat?" he asked barely breaking the silence.

"Yeah," was the equally quiet reply, more an exhalation than a word.

Another moment passed before Garrison said, "Go to bed Chief." There was no sound as the man drifted toward the bedrooms but he stopped as Garrison spoke again. "And Chief, get under the covers."

Chief turned his head back but in the dark his face remained hidden. He turned back and disappeared down the short hall. There was no sound of a door closing or a bed creaking. All was silent until the two men began the climb to the attic.

Garrison made his way to the window at the front and sat on the crate Chief must have used. He had positioned it on the shadow side out of the moonlight. Wishing they had something larger than hand guns he looked out the window.

A voice in the darkness. "You sound like a father telling his little boy to go to bed as if you expect when you go in later you will find him reading comic books by flashlight under the covers." He was clearly smiling as he spoke.

"There's nothing little boy about that man," but he knew as he said it that that was a lie.

"Yes I know what they are. Casino told me, and it doesn't matter to me. They've done everything to help."

"There's more to these men than prison records," Garrison said harshly. "That's in their pasts. Right now they happen to be good at they do."

"I didn't mean to slight them or you. It just struck me funny."

No one spoke as Garrison considered his Guardian. There were ways he was like the son he would like to have. He was loyal, dedicated and there were times if he was being honest, that he thought the man looked up to him. He also looked up to Actor. Maybe that was why the bond had formed between the Guardian and each man. Was that part of it? Would there ever be anything between Chief and the other two?

The night passed, the moon set and dawn arrived. After eating, Garrison and Actor went over the plan with Percival. Then as the two dressed in their uniforms, Percival gathered his gear. They drove off as Casino, Chief and Goniff watched. Going into the lion's den was nerve wracking but staying behind not knowing how it was going was almost as hard.


	3. Chapter 3

A Mission with a Difference

Chapter 3

The three men made their way out the door. Actor, now a German Officer, stopped to thank the Camp Commandant for allowing them to visit his camp. He also apologized for their less than intelligent photographer. He watched as his Aide escorted the Serb to the car. Putting his bag down Percival turned back to take a last shot of the two German Officers. That one would have to be taken out. Hopefully the Army knew enough to go through the photos before Hodgkins left for the States. Taken out of context, that could be a damaging photograph.

Hodgkins got into the car and then climbed back out looking concerned as he spoke to the junior officer. Something was wrong. Actor approached the car and entered the open door. A whispered, "He left a roll of film inside. I'll get it," told him the problem. As Garrison headed back to the Compound entrance their photographer quietly offered an apology. They waited for Garrison's return.

A minute, minutes later the two men appeared at the door but then there was a shout and Garrison was tackled by one of the guards as he tried to run for the car. Outnumbered and out gunned Actor slipped out the door and into the driver's seat. He started the car as the guard fired on them. Hoping his passenger had enough sense to get down on the floor he drove as fast as the car would go. They had to escape.

Actor was not a getaway driver or a race car driver. He was chauffeur driven so he knew he could not out drive his pursuit but as he reached the town there was no one behind him. Pulling into the first laneway he saw he braked and shut off the car.

"Come. We have to run." Out of the car he opened the back door and had to help the poor man in the back seat up out of the foot well. Together they grabbed his equipment and hurried down the lane. It was probably safer to hide and wait until dark but they might end up trapped in the town. They had to get out fast without attracting attention. Actor also had to change clothes.

"What about Garrison?" asked Percival as he tried to catch his breath. "We can't just leave him there."

"We will deal with that later. First I have to get you to safety."

"He yelled something when he came out. What did he say? How'd he know we weren't who you said we were?"

"He said, 'That's my car. You stole my car.' Seems he was in town and while there we stole his car."

Until he could find alternate wear Actor, the German Officer, strolled out onto the street. Hodgkins waited as instructed and then he followed. Closer to the edge of the town, in the residential area they found what he needed, a clothes line in use. As he turned to tell Percival his intention, the lady of the house came out and began to gather her laundry.

Damn.

From there they ran out of options. Back closer to the downtown they saw a German troop carrier. They were also out of time. Splitting the equipment to share the load, they began to walk faster. Once clear of the town they took to the fields and ran as best they could. It did not take long for Percival to tire. Thanks to Garrison's insistence on training and his natural athletic ability he was in better shape than his cohort but they still had a long way to go.

It took them almost an hour to get back to the farm house.

"Is he dead?" whispered Goniff anxiously. He had seen them coming and had run out to meet them. Naturally pale the Brit was almost white. "Chief took off hours ago, Casino went after him."

"We were discovered as we were leaving. He was alive when we left."

"So how're we gonna get'im back?"

Percival put his equipment bag on the floor and sat down heavily. If he hadn't forgotten that film then they would all be here getting ready to leave. Instead the leader of the team was back there. Would he be treated as a POW or as a spy? Being caught wearing a German uniform would go heavily against him. Would they shoot him? Was he already dead? Garrison lying in a pool of blood came unbidden to his mind and he tried to push it away though he knew he deserved it. He had killed him with his forgetfulness.

Actor was kneeling by the fireplace. He took a burned piece of wood and began to draw on the Hearth. It wasn't until he started naming the parts that he realized what he was sketching. Jumping to his feet Percival grabbed his sketch pad and a pencil. "Here, use this," and he pushed it toward the con man.

"Thank you," and the offering was accepted. Up to the table Actor redrew the layout. As the lines were drawn and details added, Percival realized how much he had not noticed. While he was framing shots, thinking of f-stops and checking light exposures, Actor had been noting details like guard positions and potential escape routes. Was this because he had been in prison? Is that what prison taught you? Well it was a good thing it had. If he had to lead a rescue he would be lost.

Just how were they, the three of them, going to storm that prison with just hand guns to rescue their leader? That was foolishness, it was suicide. And what about Garrison? Not that one more man was going to tip the odds he didn't know. He just knew he couldn't just sit here and let them all get killed.

"Can I help?" he asked.

"No. They have seen you. It will be up to the other three to pull this off."

And where were they? As if on cue the Chief and Casino came into the house. Both men looked grim but Chief looked haunted.

"Still alive?" asked Actor.

That had confused the artist. Had he got all the way to the prison? How else would he know?

Chief nodded.

Chief had felt Garrison's fear and had run to his rescue without thinking. He had to save him. Casino had chased him and finally tackled him. He hadn't wanted to listen but what Casino said made sense.

"You can't run all the there. You'll be too tired when you get there. And what will you do when you do get there? Demand to see him? Ask nicely? In English? They'll lock you up with him. Fat lot of good you'll do him there.

"What about Actor? Is he alright? Can you tell? What if Actor's got Garrison and they're heading here and you're out here in the middle of nowhere? We've got to go back."

"He's still there, trapped," he said as he stared off into the distance, "but Actor's all right."

"That's spooky the way you do that. Come on."

Chief turned and started walking fast. Casino was right but it felt wrong, like he was turning his back on his Hearth. It felt wrong.

Five men stood around the table watching as the conman laid out the situation. Ideas were tossed around, considered and abandoned. Finally the plan was set and three men left. Actor retired to the bedroom to change leaving the artist to sit alone in the gathering darkness. Taking out his sketch pad he began to draw four men, their eyes intent on the table before them. This would be called 'Making Plans'.

By the time he finished it was almost too dark to see so he was startled when Goniff appeared. He was carrying a coil of rope and a grappling hook.

"Others back yet?"

"Not yet. Can I help? I'm responsible for him getting caught; I want to help getting him free."

"Getting caught is all part of the job, mate and now it's our job to rescue'im."

"This has happened before?"

"It 'appens. One time it was me is got caught. Gave me a scare. Right down to the firing squad, it was."

"But you keep on doing it … this," as he gestured to the room in general.

"Yeah, they're me mates, they need me."

"What about the others, they ever get caught?"

"Actor's never been caught on his own. If 'e was, 'e'd just talk his way out of it. The Warden's been caught before and been roughed up too but we got 'im out. Casino got separated but they didn't know oo 'e was. 'Ad a bit a trouble finding 'im but we did." The Brit moved to the window to watch. As much as his words had been said casually, he was tense, worried.

It was much later by the time the other two men returned. Goniff had hung blankets over the window so he turned on the flashlight. Chief looked particularly grim.

"What's wrong?" asked Goniff.

"He's hurt," answered Casino.

The Indian back handed the safe cracker's arm but looked first to the artist and then glared at the safecracker.

Casino saw the look and turned to Hodgkins. "It's been too long. He might not even still be there. They might of moved him."

It would be later before he mentally replayed this and realized that something was odd about this whole scene. Unless Chief had reacted like that because he wanted to say that.

Casino had placed a burlap bag on the table and was now pulling out sticks of dynamite and a coil of what he assumed was fuse. This looked like in the movies. He waited but no box with a plunger appeared. Last to appear was some clothing.

Next step was a language lesson led by Actor. Finally after numerous repetitions he finally said, "Halt." Casino replied as he raised his hands in surrender. It sounded like German. Chief said something which Actor repeated but with a slightly different inflection. Chief copied him. "Good. Now get some sleep."

Before Actor could leave Percival asked, "What was all that about?"

They are going to tell the guards they are looking for a lost dog that might be under the steps."

"And that is when they plant the dynamite." The Italian just smiled. "But how does that get them in?"

"A diversion."

Percival grinned. Clever, he thought.

Just before first light the artist was awoken by sounds of movement. He got up and came out to the living room. The three men had changed into different clothes. Goniff had the rope slung over his shoulder and across his chest. There was no sign of the sticks of dynamite but on closer inspection Casino did look a little heftier around the middle.

ggggg

Chief and his fellow cons neared the prison. Goniff split off heading around the back. They would have to give him time to get into position. The plan better work, thought the Guardian. The closer he got the stronger the pull. His Hearth was still here but he was hurting. That meant he was still alive. He wouldn't think about the alternative. He ran his phrase though his mind again. Over time and through necessity he had learned a number of German words and phrases and with Actor's coaching he understood quite a few more but he was not confident of talking to a real German especially one with a rifle. If they asked questions that required more than one word answers, he was in trouble. That was why he had asked what, 'what's it look like?' and 'small brown' in German. Just in case.

They headed for the front entrance which had originally been a storehouse. The prison had been constructed out behind the building. The front door was accessed by steps with bushes on either side. It would have been a nice place except for the Nazi flags on each side. As they got closer Casino called out "Gräber, Kommen Gräber." As they approached the front the guard raised his rifle in warning and Casino called out his phrase. They were looking for a lost dog. The guard just shook his head and jestured for them to move along.

Chief pointed under the steps and repeated his phrase. The guard just shrugged. The two men crawled through the bushes on either side of the steps still calling for the dog. The guard became suspicious. Casino called out his second phrase which indicated that he was stuck. That bought them a harrumph and a snicker.

As Casino finished placing the fuse Chief took out his knife and ripped the sleeve. They crawled out brushing off the dirt and cob webs. Casino made a big deal about his ripped coat and they moved off still calling for Digger.

Once out of sight of the guards they ran toward the side where Goniff had the rope and grapling hook ready. Actor had told them there was only one window on this side of the house and as long as they kept toward the rear, they would not be seen. There was also the problem of the guards in the towers. They would be watching the prisoners but should not notice them unless they strayed to far from the building.

Chief stood staring up at the building. He was close, he could hear his Hearthbeat. He wanted to wrap himself in it's prescence, he wanted to get to him, to stop the pain, to have him close.

"Where is he?" demanded Casino. "And don't tell me he's not here."

Chief heard the words but they did not register until an elbow to the ribs brought him back. "Where is he?" was hissed in his ear.

"Second floor."

Goniff moved away. He must have scouted out a way up while he waited, by using the rough stones as hand and toe holds. Both men watched as he climbed up and disappeared over the top. Moments later his face reappeared and the end of the rope was dropped to the ground. By the time they were both on the roof; Goniff had found an entry point through an exhaust fan.

Timing was everything and the blast covered the sound of the vent being pried off and their drop down into the crawl space between the roof above and the ceiling below. From there they crawled with Chief in the lead, to the tee and access to the vertical drop. They needed to get to the wall vents.

All was going too smoothly. When Chief stuck his head down the vertical shaft he saw the first problem. The vent they hoped was on the floor was instead just below the ceiling and it was small. It was going to be a tight fit. The second problem was that the room was occupied by two soldiers. Was there another shaft farther along? Garrison was close, real close. As he began to pull his head back up he heard a noise. The soldiers were leaving. He waited until they were gone then pulled up and sat with his foot down the shaft. Placing his foot on the grate he began pushing. It would have been easier just to kick it in but that would make too much noise. The soldiers might be still occupied out at the front but the two soldiers who had just left could easily return.

The grate was being particularly stubborn so he placed his knee against one side of the grate and braced his foot against the other side. He lifted himself on his hands applying his body weight against the grate. The ridges cut into his knee but it finally gave way. Shifting position again he used his foot to push the grate in until it was out of the way.

Carefully he angled himself into position and began his descent. With as little noise as possible he dropped to the floor. Chief ran to stand behind the door and they waited to see if anyone heard then the Indian helped Casino into the room.

His Hearth was close, almost close enough to touch. He had to be on the other side of the wall. As he listened all he heard was demanding voices asking him what he was doing there. Garrison replied with name, rank and serial number. Though his voice sounded tired his Hearthbeat was strong. He pulled back and pointed to the wall. Casino nodded and they moved to the door.

While they waited for Goniff to drop the rope they had taken off their jackets revealing workmen's overalls. They hoped as they stepped into the hall that they would not arouse suspicion. They need not have worried, the hall was empty. At the next door the Guardian paused then signalled with three fingers. He then pointed one finger to the left and then two fingers together directly ahead. Chief took the knife from his boot and gave it to Casino. He would take the man to the left. The knife at his wrist was out and open in Chief's hand. The door was not locked and on a silent three they barged in.

More confident throwing a punch than a knife Casino barged in and to the left. The knife was put to use and the seated Officer had no more worries. Meanwhile Chief had silenced the soldier who stood over his Hearth. Two quick motions and he was free.

"How we getting him out? There's no way he's going up that rope," asked Chief.

"I can do it," croaked the former prisoner as he rubbed his wrists.

As if he had not spoken, Chief said, "We'll have to use the rope and haul 'im up and down.

"I said I can climb."

"Yeah, we heard you, babe, like he said; we'll put a rope around you and haul you out."

Garrison must have surrendered because he said no more. Chief moved to the door and listened. He turned the handle and began to pull it open. Hearing a sound he shut it and turned. Garrison put his hands behind him and put his head down. Chief began to drag the interrogator off to the side but stopped and listened.

Fear. There was more than one and they were dragging something, someone? Had they caught Goniff? Chief ran to the door and cracked it. No, it wasn't Goniff. It was someone else. Poor Bastard but right now they had their hands full. He waited until the hall was finally empty. Putting his ear to the wall he listened. There was no one in the room next door. They had to go now.

Between the two men they hauled Garrison to his feet and hustled him to the next room and their escape route. With one at each end they moved the small table against the wall under the broken vent. Casino reached up and with a leg up from Chief he pulled himself up and through the vent. Chief hopped down and stood beside his Hearth as he waited for Casino to clear the shaft and get into position in the horizontal section.

"You all right?" he asked quietly.

From his place sitting on the edge of the table he answered as Chief expected, "Yeah, I'll make it."

The Guardian listened to his voice – tired, and to his heart – strong. He knew he should be up on the table watching for the rope but he stayed, listening to his Hearthbeat. He had feared he would never hear it again.

Garrison's voice pulled him back. "You're next."

Slapped back to reality where they were still in danger, Chief leapt up onto the table and grabbed the rope. He was about to jump down to assist his leader but Garrison surprised him as he climbed up. "I can climb it."

"I know but if you slip I can't help." Carefully he tied the rope around Garrison's chest under his arms and then giving it a tug he boosted the Officer up. With his broad shoulders it did no look as if he was going to make it but with a lot of wriggling he was through and into the shaft. Chief watched his body disappear into the wall. He dragged the table back into position as quietly as he could then waited for the rope to reappear. It took forever but finally it dropped down and he was able to make his own exit. His last move was to try and pull the vent cover back into some semblance of what it used to look like.

Out into daylight at last they replaced the roof vent as best they could. Now they had to descend to the ground.

"They got guards patrolling the grounds," said a worried Goniff. Sure enough a guard came around the corner from the front, walked to the back. "Six minutes," he added, anticipating the next question – how often. That was not enough time for a man to descend and run for cover. Maybe the blast out front was not such a good idea. It had made the Germans more security conscious.

They could not stay here. Sooner or later someone was going to see the bent vent and come looking. Or find the dead bodies. Waiting until the soldier was almost to the corner Chief slipped over the edge and Casino quickly lowered him down. When the guard reappeared around the corner a sudden motion and he was not going to have to patrol anymore.

As soon as Chief was down he untied the rope and Garrison was tied again, much to his annoyance. Casino rappelled down after him then Goniff unhooked the rope, dropped it and scaled down the building.

They ran, sometimes slowing tohelp Garrison when he began to lag behind.

Chief called a halt when he heard his Hearth's breathing becoming increasingly labored. Healthy, their leader could out run them all so to hear this had him worried. How badly was he hurt?

Gradually Garrison's breathing eased. "If we cut south down that road we'll come out near the farm house."

"Place is crawling with Krauts, Warden," said Casino. "They must a found you were gone." If we go around, follow the trees and the stone walls, it'll be safer but it'll take us longer," offered Chief. "What a you want a do?" If they took the short cut that would be easier on the Warden and were spotted, he couldn't run but if they look the long way, could he last? They could always stop often on the long way. "I say we go around."

"Where's Hodgkins and Actor? Still there?" Three nods and he said, "We go around."

Chief was relieved.

Four words he used to like to hear but today was different. He didn't want to be out there, watching, listening for the enemy. He wanted to be here protecting his Hearth, making sure he was alright but when he heard the words he obeyed. He set off taking the point.

It seemed to take forever but finally the farm house came into sight. Good thing too, Garrison was spent. Hodgkins came running out as they came closer.

ggggg

"You're back. I was so worried. Are you all right Lieutenant?" He had seen the three men crossing the field. The outer two were supporting the one in the middle and the fourth man was following. They were back and they had Garrison who was obviously injured. How bad was he? He was moving so he was alive. His offer to take over was ignored but when they got inside Actor mentioned the bandages he had helped rip up. He grabbed them and brought them over to the sofa where they had placed him. "Can I get you anything?" he asked. "Some water maybe?" In spite of Goniff telling him that this sometimes happened, he still felt guilty. If he hadn't left that film, the Lieutenant would not have gone back and he would not have been captured and hurt. Laying there with his eyes closed, dried blood on his face made him look dead.

Turning to Casino he asked, "Is he going to be okay?"

"Yeah, he's fine," interrupted Casino.

He was obviously not fine so Percival gave him a dirty look then turned back to the injured man. He could not help the look of surprise when his eyes opened and a sheepish look appeared on the injured man's face.

"It's what he always says," said Goniff in explanation.

"Oh." Even Casino was grinning now so he grinned too.

Actor appeared with a basin of water and he sat down beside the sofa and began cleaning the cuts on Garrison's face. There was nothing he could do about the bruising or the aches.

"He'll be fine," said Casino but the artist saw the worried look on his face.

"Of course he will," said Actor as he dabbed the split lip.

Chief slipped outside to take the watch. Seeing the Warden lying back like that with his eyes closed bothered him. He was still close enough to hear his heart beat. He was alive and he was going to all right. Actor would take care of him. As much as he reassured himself he still worried. As much as friends were important and hard to replace, there was only one Hearth. Maybe in the old days a new Chief or Shaman would replace one taken in battle or age but not today. There would never be another who treated him, a Rogue Guardian, the way Garrison did. He never expected it to happen once. Twice was not possible.

Back inside Percival Hodgkins watched the men. When he was told he would be taken behind enemy lines by a covert team, he had no idea what to expect. Even knowing their backgrounds had not prepared him. They faced death grimly then joked about it. This "I'm fine" was obviously an inside joke. He wondered if they all used it or just Garrison.

And how they all got along so well from the sophisticated conman to the recluse Indian. They worked together like what he expected from a Military team trained to carry out orders and yet they were convicts of such diverse backgrounds.

What would have happened to him and the Officer if they had fallen apart and taken off? Lost behind enemy lines, unable to get home … Not a future he wanted to contemplate.

Speaking of… they still had to get back. Mind you with the resourcefulness of this group of men he was sure they would get them all back even if the Lieutenant was too injured to lead.

The next morning was late arriving. Grey clouds hung low. Chief stirred up the fire and Goniff went out to the well for wash water. Casino dug out the last of the rations. Garrison had been ordered to remain on the sofa until he had insisted it was a necessary trip. He stood gingerly and carefully made his way outside.

After breakfast Hodgkins broached the subject. "Are we heading home or do we go to Drancy?" He wanted as much material as he could get but with Garrison in the condition he was, he would be better off in a hospital.

"We go," said Garrison as he came back into the house.

"We go back. You need to be seen by a physician as soon as possible," put in Actor. He did not like how pale his patient was.

"We go on. I've a contact in Paris. He can help us get back."

"When was the last time you spoke to him? He might not still be there."

"We're going. We can take Mr. Hodgkins to the …"

" **I** will take Mr. Hodgkins and **you** will remain behind."

"Actor," warned the officer.

"Warden, have you seen your face?" asked Casino.

"'Ow about Chiefy gets us a car or a truck? Make things a lot easier."

A quick look to his leader and he was away but returned within fifteen minutes. "There's Krauts all over the place. Saw a bunch going down the road."

"That means we gotta go now," said Casino grimly. "Did you get a vehicle?"

"Which road?"

"This one, goin' north."

"Let's go have a look," and Garrison stood up. The two men went outside. Out of sight the Guardian had a look down the road.

When they returned he said, "Chief's right. There'll have checkpoints set up by the time we get there." The soldiers were looking for them. It was possible the town was being searched. Would they go as far as a house to house search? If they did, sooner or later the abandoned house would be searched. They had to go now.

Garrison looked north. If the soldiers had every road in and out covered then they had to cross the field. That would take them to a woodlot about a mile way. Once there they would be harder to track. He had two options. They could wait and use the cover of darkness but by waiting it would give the soldiers time to find them. The only other way was to find a way across that field without alerting the soldiers at the checkpoint who would have a clear view from where they were setting up.

The cons could see the wheels turning but it was Casino who gave him the solution. "You know a lot of these places cook and heat with wood." Garrison acknowledged with a quick look. "Someone has to get that wood."

"A Woodcutter," said Garrison with a smile that turned into a grimace as his lip split again.

"Or a bunch of Woodcutters."

"They'd need a cart to bring back the wood." This could work, thought Garrison. "There wouldn't happen to be a cart in that shed back there?" Behind the house they were using was a small shed. Other than a quick look to make sure it was not occupied, he had not bothered with it

"I don't think so, but someone around here must have one."

Turning, he saw Chief approaching doing up his fly.

"Warden wants a hand cart. We're going to cross the field as wood cutters. You seen one around here?"

"Not around here. You wan' us to go find one?"

"Yes but be careful."

"What?" said Casino with mock horror. "You don't want competition in the fat lip department?"

The blonde started to grin but stopped. "That's right Casino." The two men took off.

Garrison looked at the rest of his team. They were all dressed in civilian clothes but they had lived and slept in them for most of the mission so they looked the part of poor woodcutters. This would work. He must have smiled because Goniff came over and said, "I see mischief in your eyes, Warden. What are you up to now? I 'ope it 'as to do with going 'ome?"

"We're going to cross to those trees as woodcutter." He said it loud enough for their guest to hear. "We'll need at least one axe and a saw if we can find one." That was all he needed to say and Goniff was off.

"Anything I can do to help?" asked the artist.

"Not yet but I'll let you know."

Forty minutes later the two dark haired men returned empty handed. "Busted axle," explained Casino. "The only other one we saw had a cow laying on it. Geronimo said it was dead. I prefer to think of it as sleeping."

"Any chance of fixing it?"

Chief shook his head. "Could be done but it's a lot of work. We ain't got the tools or time."

"We don't have a lot of options. Ideas anyone?"

"Do we really need it?" asked Casino.

"I was hoping to use it to hide our packs. Otherwise we have to carry them out in the open."

"Chief found a sled but it'll be hard pulling it along the ground."

Suddenly Chief's head turned and he froze. The others followed suit. A flick of his head and they ran for cover dragging the confused artist with them.

A moment later Chief emerged from his hiding spot. Goniff entered the yard with the solution to their present dilemma.


	4. Chapter 4

A Mission with a Difference

Chapter 4

Goniff was pushing an old wooden wheel barrow with an axe in the bucket. "There was another but I thought I better leave one."

"I'm sure the owner will appreciate the gesture."

Goniff grinned. "'ey Casino. Same bet as before; you gonna put it back?"

"Least here there ain't no phone," put in Chief."

Actor just shook his head. Hodgkins looked confused.

"We can use it, Goniff," said Garrison.

"You can? I mean, that's why I brought it." He grinned anew, this time in pride.

"Get our gear and let's get going before we lose the light."

By now with the food gone all they had was a bag with Actors kit and some clothes. Percival's cameras and equipment and sketch pads were packed in another bag. The two were loaded and Garrison tried to take the handles but was shouldered aside by Casino. "I'll take the first turn, Chief, you're next."

Garrison's first instinct was to insist. He was the leader, in command so having this taken from him and being relegated to a bystander miffed him but he realized Casino was right, especially after he saw the effort It took to lift the wooden conveyance.

The going was not bad at first over the level ground but as soon as the front wheel hit the field it almost came to a stop. The wheel wobbled and caught in every rut and furrow. Chief and Actor moved in and grabbed the front corners helping to steer and pull where necessary.

"Go over that way," suggested Actor indicating over the Indians shoulder. "There looks to be a path of some sort." As Casino steered to the left they saw where a horse drawn wagon had travelled, probably the authentic woodcutters. This meant the soldiers were used to seeing men crossing the field. Seeing Goniff, with the axe over his shoulder, should be enough to convince anyone watching. Slipping the cart wheel into the track made it much easier and they moved along faster.

Once into the trees Actor and Casino took up the packs and headed deeper into the trees. The cart was left in the open. It might be old and heavy but someone probably still used it.

Percival had offered to push the wheel barrow and had been told he would get a turn but somehow they reached the trees before it came up. The woodlot was long but narrow so it did not take long to come to the other side. He took out his sketch pad and pencils. The lieutenant was standing looking out at the road that ran along the tree line and out to the fields beyond. The young Indian lad came over and stood beside him. The two stood looking then the Garrison put his hand on the Indian's shoulder. The two stood unmoving for at least half a minute before moving apart. The Indian headed down to the road that ran along the tree line and began walking toward the check point. Was he looking to see how close they were?

When Chief returned he nodded to their leader and they picked up the packs and set off again. They must have been far enough away because they set off down the road where the going was a lot easier and thus faster. When they came to the crossroads they headed north. Next stop Paris and Drancy. He was glad he had chosen comfortable shoes. As it was he probably had blister from all the walking he had done.

A farm wagon took them for miles then more walking until Chief, out front, called a halt and came back to stand beside Garrison. Both were looking back. A moment later they started walking again. Percival wondered but the sound of a car approaching from the rear distracted him and he forgot about it. The car drew alongside and Actor spoke briefly to the driver. With a round of, 'Merci' they climbed in. Actor and Chief sat up front where the con man could talk to the driver. The others were crammed in the back. It was cramped but at least they did not have to walk.

By late afternoon they were again on foot but close to their destination. Chief found a barn that housed a few chickens and some farm equipment. To prevent any misunderstanding Actor went up to the house and asked if he and a few friends could spend a night or two in his barn. They were promised work in Saint Denis but one of them had been hit by a car and needed to rest up.

The farmer had eyed him suspiciously but agreed. He also said he had a shotgun in the house and was not afraid to use it. The Italian thanked him and returned to the barn. They would be all right for a couple of days.

Early the next morning the farmer arrived, shotgun in hand, to collect the eggs. Actor approached him anxiously. His friend who had been injured was sick and needed a Doctor. Could he take him to Paris? The farmer eyed the conman and then the patient suspiciously but he finally agreed. Chief was to accompany him. While Garrison was in Paris attempting to find the contact and arrange a pickup Actor took the artist to the camp to get his pictures and drawings.

Chief helped Garrison, who did not have to fake his injuries, into the car. The aches from the beating were exacerbated by his sleeping on the cold hard floor. Fortunately their driver was not a chatty man so Garrison did not have to talk. They were dropped off in front of a Doctor's office. The farmer did not wait, just took off so they headed off as well. It took Garrison a few minutes to orient himself and then they set off for the last known address of the Resistance member.

Jacques was still there but he was leery of a man who claimed to be an agent from OSS even though he knew the code phrase. Garrison explained what had happened and what he needed.

"I can come back after you verify what I have told you," offered the American when he saw the doubt.

"Non. You will stay here, under guard. If you are who you say you are then one night of safe sleep. If you are not," he shrugged, "You will die."

"I'll stay but the rest of my men know where I am and are expecting my return."

"So they wait"

Garrison was glad at this point he had left Chief outside but how was he to get a message to him to let him know what was going on. Because of the ritual he knew when he was upset or hurt so he had to remain calm. He didn't want Chief barging in to try to rescue him.

"You come now," and the French man indicated the basement door.

Outside, Chief waited. He had chosen a spot on the other side of the street in an alcove between two buildings. He watched and waited. Gradually he became concerned. Maybe the guy was setting up the pick-up. That would take time. It wouldn't be by plane, there was nowhere for it to land around here unless they had to go somewhere outside the city.

Half an hour or an hour later, where was he? If he was going to be a while he would of come out and told him. Something was wrong but his Hearth was not upset or hurt or he would know. He would wait.

Two men, civilians, walked up to the door and were admitted. He noted their clothes and features. Still he waited.

It was getting late. Garrison should have been back by now. He crossed the road and walked past the house, listening. His Hearth was there, down in the cellar. Maybe that's where the radio was and they were waiting for a reply. Still he should of let him know. Why hadn't he? A chill ran down his spine. Unless he couldn't… Had the French guy been turned? Was he holding his Hearth prisoner? What would he do if the SS showed up? The Guardian began to fear for his Hearth. What was he to do? He couldn't leave him there. Why wasn't he worried, he had to know he was being held…

He stopped in front, leaned against the fence and took off his boot. He looked inside it and dumped out a non-existent stone as he listened a little deeper. He had to be careful; he could not risk getting lost.

"… trouble with traitors infiltrating the Resistance?" It was Garrison's voice. "I just hope my men don't do anything until I get back tomorrow." There was silence for a moment before he continued. "I understand why you're being careful. You don't know me. I just show up at your door. I just hope you can get confirmation soon. My men will be anxious. If I had a way to let them know I'll be back tomorrow..." Another pause. "One of my men is not a patient man. I hope he'll wait until tomorrow. It would be better if I could get a message to him. I'll be back tomorrow. If there was some way…

Chief hit the ground with a thud yanking him back to reality. A mumbled "Bouge de la," trailed after the retreating footsteps, Confusion. Where? What? He got up and looked around.

His Hearth, he was talking to his … No, he was listening… and he got lost. Garrison was … Cellar, Garrison was in the cellar and he was telling him … He was staying there until tomorrow and he had to tell the others. He put his boot back on and started walking. He had to get back to their safe house, give them the message and then get back. He had to be close if anything happened to Garrison.

Was there a way to let him know that he had heard? It was a long hike there and back. There were too many people about to steal a car, not that there were many on the streets. If nothing else it was a good thing that he went for the long run every morning.

When he got to the safe house Actor insisted that the Indian stay and eat and rest but he had to get back. He was tired but he had to watch the Warden's back. If they moved him too far he would have trouble finding him.

The trip back took even longer. He was tired and in the dark he had go slower but he finally got back. He felt his Hearth close and unhurt. There was nowhere for him to stay so he would walk the streets. He had done that before, he would do it again. He had to be close.

Dawn saw an exhausted Chief walking past the house. He had caught snatches of sleep in an alley but the cold and worry woke him. Each time he neared the house he listened but his Hearth was quiet. Too quiet? Was he sleeping or had they hurt him while he was away? He shouldn't a left. It was his fault. Exhaustion began to play with his mind. Had they drugged him? If they had killed him, and his blood began to boil, he would get in there and kill them all. He headed for the door but he heard his Hearthbeat and he turned aside. He was alive. It was early and he was sleeping. That was all it was.

Talk to me, he pleaded in his mind. I need to know you're all right, but there was nothing. It was too early. A door shut in the distance. People were going to be coming out on the street. He couldn't stay out here. What if someone talked to him or asked a question? He had to find a place to hide, but he couldn't leave Garrison. He had to check on him. He could listen from here but he would never come back. He moved closer.

Voices in French. One was Garrison. He was all right, and he exhaled in relief. They were talking. Actor was teaching him German and some French so he listened.

"Six hommes en Angleterre"

Six men to England. They were arranging their exit. Good.

"Six est trop nombreux, vous devrez diviser."

Six is a number … you … diviser…divide, separate. That meant they would go in at least two groups.

"Mes hommes sont à Drancy."

My men … sont , Drancy. My men are in Drancy?

"Je vais les ramasser."

I, something … but it had to mean he would go get them. Would Garrison go with them or wait here? If he was going with them then he had to go too. What if they went right to where ever they were leaving from? He would be left behind. If he was going to get the others then it was probably by car. Where was the guy's car? He could get in the trunk. Why did he have to hide? He was their contact, he was on their side.

He would wait out here and when they came out his Hearth would see him and signal him what to do. He waited. Finally he heard the door. It was a car door and it was back behind the house. They were leaving without him. He would never catch them. His Hearth was leaving him behind. Panic. Despair. What was he supposed to do? He could get to the safe house. Steal a car and drive there. He might make it. A quick check of the street but there were too many people out. Someone would see him. He had to try. He headed for the first car but as he neared it the owner came out and got in. Shit. Maybe in the alley behind. There would not be as many people. He set off at a fast walk.

As he entered the alley he realized that when Garrison got to the safe house in Drancy Actor would tell him where he was. They would come back for him. He stopped and leaned against the stone shed. He was tired and he was not thinking straight. He was going to have to be careful. Maybe he could find somewhere he could sleep for a few minutes. What if he didn't wake up in time? No, he had to stay awake. How long had it taken the guy to drive them here? It hadn't been that long. He could wait. He needed a place close to hide until they came back. It wouldn't do him any good if he was picked up before they got back. He was so tired. He had to sit down somewhere.

A man came out of the door. He was short and thin, even his hair was short and thin. Garrison came out next looking the same as he had when he went in. A third and fourth man came out. They were the two who had come last night.

Chief stepped out onto the street heading in their direction. If his Hearth was in trouble he would say nothing. Instead he called out to him with a small smile. He was pleased to see him. It was going to be all right. They all got into the car and the contact put the car in gear and they pulled away.

The French man in the front passenger seat turned around and leveled a Luger at Garrison and he felt the cold steel against his own temple. The driver began to laugh.

Chief's eyes flew open as he jerked awake. He was sitting on the ground leaning against the side of a stone shed. There wasn't a car or a luger in sight. It was all a dream. Garrison was fine and they were going to get the rest of the team and then they would come back here for him. Absently he rubbed his temple where the barrel had been. It was so real. Quickly he stood. How long had he been asleep? A quick look at his watch - not long. Several deep breaths and he headed around to the entrance of the alley. The street was getting busy. He would wait out back.

ggggg

The place looked as deserted as it had when they had first arrived. It wasn't until Garrison got out of the car that he heard motion behind him. Casino, Goniff and then Casino came out from both sides of the house. Percival followed.

Introductions were made and then Casino and Goniff got the packs and put them into the trunk.

"Where's Chief?"

"Isn't he with you?" said Actor suddenly realizing he was not in the car.

The look on Garrison's face brought fear to Actor's heart. "He came back to relay your, your where about but he insisted he had to go back."

"I didn't see him. Let's go." Garrison saw the slight confusion on Jacques' face so he explained that one of his men was back at his home.

"He stayed outside all night? Wait, un moment. He came back here to tell you," and he indicated Actor, "where you were," and he indicated Garrison, "and then he returned to the city?"

"We look after each other," said Actor watching the man's face closely. Garrison might trust him but after what Chief had heard last night he was not to be trusted completely.

On the way back to Paris Jacques reiterated the plan. They would make their way to the coast by barge. Unfortunately having six extra passengers on one boat was too much even for the most loyal French river man so they would have to separate into two groups, one group per barge. They would be dropped at Honfleur on the south bank where they would get in touch with another man who would arrange their channel crossing.

Back in Paris, Chief was waiting. Gradually the feeling took hold. Garrison was coming. The feeling grew, he was coming closer. Swiveling his head he tried to determine the direction but he wasn't close enough yet. There, he was coming. He stepped back to allow the car to pass and waited.

The car pulled down the alley and into the parking area. Garrison was out and heading for the house when Goniff, the next one out yelled, "'Ey Chiefy." Garrison spun on his heel and returned to the car.

"Man, you look like shit," said Casino who had also gotten out. Actor was also out and waiting by the car.

Percival watched the men and could not help noticing how they all greeted their team mate. They cared.

"We have to go," said Garrison. "Our escape route awaits." They climbed back into the car and though they were cramped no one complained.

Several barges were docked along the concrete pier. Jacques indicated the two they would travel on. He introduced the Captains of each and the men split up. Garrison, Hodgkins and Goniff boarded the first one leaving Actor Chief and Casino to the second one. As much as Chief wanted to be with his Hearth he knew Garrison had his reasons.

The trip was slow but at least they did not have to walk. Helping where they could, made the days go faster and gave them something to do. There were a few tense moments when the second barge was stopped for inspections but their false papers held up. On the third day Goniff fell in. He had seen something in the water and had tried to snag it but lost his balance. Casino started laughing but when they got him up on deck he looked so miserable that Casino could not continue.

With little to do Garrison reflected on their mission. The trip had been a success. Their guest was still alive and well and he had taken a lot of pictures and made a lot of sketches. Now all they had to do was get him home in the same condition.

Thinking about Hodgkins he remembered his question about his favorite on the team. At the time he was intent on the mission. Goniff was right; he did focus on the job at hand. Now that they were almost home and there was nothing he could do he thought back.

At the time all his thoughts had been clinical, each man's contribution to their mission but there was more to these men. They were human beings with feelings and personalities. One of their missions had involved rescuing a friend of his, Ward. The man had died in his arms. Chief had later stopped and asked, "You okay?" He remembered the compassion in his voice.

Casino wasn't all hard anger. On another mission Casino had accidently shot Chief. When they returned to their base he had insisted on helping.

"Warden. I wanna help. I got him into this."

Casino had owned up and sat with Chief while he went through the drug withdrawal which resulted after he gave him pain medication. This wasn't the first time he had go through it so he knew how bad it was going to be and he had insisted anyway.

Actor was not just a conman. He was not conning for his own benefit when he had yelled at him, demanding he tend to his Guardian. On a trip to Italy he had realized Chief had not been given a choice so he pulled back to let him make an unbiased decision. Actor had no stake in that decision but he had reacted firmly.

"…you go back up there and you tell that boy, who has been rejected all his life, that you do not want him either; that you have been trying to pawn him off on anyone who will take him. Go on." He made a shooing motion. "Go up there and you tell him or I will, so help me God!"

Goniff was more than a thief and pickpocket. He was their morale booster. Always ready with a smile and for all his complaining he was not a quitter. He had been caught and almost shot by a firing squad before they had been able to rescue him. He had been quiet for a time but he hadn't quit. He had told Garrison, when he asked, that he wanted to "be there for me mates. And what would you do without me?" With that he was back to making Casino's life worth living again.

He was also forgiving. Not long ago Chief had punished himself for leaving Goniff and allowing him to get hurt. Goniff had forgiven him in a way that had convinced the Guardian that he was not only all right but that he held no grudges or hard feelings.

"When you left I told you I understood why you 'ad to go. I did think that it 'ad to do with what I said about, you know, but you said you felt you were needed more there than with me. That 'urt a bit but I understood. You made a judgement call and that was to go 'elp the Warden."

It was interesting how each man's human side was tied to Chief, the man he had tried to get rid of when he first arrived. By now he was nothing like the drugged zombie he was then. Each of the men had been responsible for that transformation. There were still episodes where he fell back, but like the time he asked to be drugged so he could be a better Guardian, they were able to help him. If they survived this war he wanted them to stay in touch, helping each other, helping Chief. He still had no favorite but he knew he would like all of them to remain in his life.

On the fifth day they edged up to the pier at Honfleur. The men disembarked and headed inland. After five days cooped up on the barges, they enjoyed the chance to stretch their legs. At least until their blisters and sore feet remembered.

It took Garrison less than an hour to locate and contact their agent. Unlike Jacques he was friendly and invited them into his home. A finished attic was to be their safe house until he could arrange a pick up.

"I saw you drawing on the boat," said Goniff. "Can I see what you drew?" asked Goniff.

Percival opened his pack and pulled out his sketch pad. The others gathered around to see.

"'ere, this is the one Percy did of me, said Goniff as he flipped several pages. "I'm gonna send it to me Mum."

Actor saw the one of him standing at the stern looking back as they left Paris without even a look around. There was one of Casino, bare chested as he wrung out his shirt. Laundry day. Another depicted Chief standing near the bow looking off into the distance. He had heard the artist and made sure his back was to the man. He did not want his face shown in case someone from G-CAT saw it. He knew that was going to be a problem. There was one of Garrison standing talking to the Captain. The drawings were very good; the artist had captured their personalities.

It took two days to arrange their exit. A fishing boat took them to a sub which took them home to England. Percy shook hands and thanked each one for all their help and he promised to let them know the fate of his photographs and drawings. He also presented each one with their sketch and he had signed each one.


	5. Chapter 5

A Mission with a Difference

Epilogue

"How did it go?" asked the tinny voice.

"It went very well. I'm glad I took the extra film. I used it all. I'll know better after I've develop it but I'm confident I got some great shots. There were scenes I couldn't have imagined, the tragedy…"

"Percy," warned the voice.

"Oh, yes. I talked to all of them except, well, you know…"

"They didn't suspect did they?"

"No. They were very helpful, respectful… not what I had expected at all. The confidence man who goes by the name…"

"I know who they are."

"Oh, yes, you do. Well he was even interested in my equipment, asking all sorts of questions. He was…"

"Percy," reminded the voice again, still patient.

"Ahem, yes. I took notes during the trip but I'll have to have them redone legibly and I'll have them to you…"

"No Percy. No one sees what I have requested." He was firm.

"But that means…"

"Then you better get busy, hadn't you. I want that information."

"Right." His enthusiasm was waning as he thought of the time it would take to rewrite all his notes.

"Then you can have your other notes written up with your photographs." A smile came through in the voice as he added, "But I want the first copy signed by the author."


End file.
